(a) Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector which may be mounted easily and allow a CPU module to be horizontally inserted therein so as to effectively reduce the height of the computer mainframe.
(b) Description of the Prior Art:
Most conventional electrical connectors are mounted on circuit boards by means of the insertion of the pins of terminals at their lower sides into corresponding securing holes of the circuit boards. Although such a method of mounting has been widely adopted in the art, the CPU module must be vertically inserted into the longitudinal slot of the electrical connector. Under the trend of making everything compact, such vertical insertion of CPU modules into electrical connectors will not allow for reduction in the height of the computer mainframe. This problem intensifies with mainframes using large CPU modules.
Besides, there is another problem that some of the contact pins of the terminals of the conventional electric connector may become bent or broken so that they cannot fit smoothly into the securing holes of the circuit board.